American Reunion
American Reunion (also known as American Pie: Reunion in certain countries) is a 2012 ensemble comedy film written and directed by Jon Hurwitz and Hayden Schlossberg. It is the fourth installment in the American Pie theatrical series and eighth installment in the American Pie franchise overall. Due to the film's success, it was revealed that a sequel under the name American Pie 5 is coming with Jon Hurwitz and Hayden Schlossberg coming back as directors and screenwriters. Plot Thirteen years after graduating high school, Jim Levenstein (Jason Biggs), Chris "Oz" Ostreicher (Chris Klein), Kevin Myers (Thomas Ian Nicholas), Paul Finch (Eddie Kaye Thomas), and Steve Stifler (Seann William Scott) are well-established in their lives and careers. Jim is still married to Michelle (Alyson Hannigan) and they now have a two-year-old son, Evan. Since the birth of their son, Jim and Michelle's sex life has deteriorated. Oz is an NFL sportscaster living in Los Angeles with his supermodel girlfriend Mia (Katrina Bowden). Kevin is married to Ellie and works from home as an architect. Finch tells his friends that he has been traveling the world, and still searching for his one true love. Stifler works as a temp at an investment firm, where he is also the victim of cruel verbal abuse by his arrogant employer. Former classmate John (John Cho), one half of the 'MILF' duo, organizes a Class of 1999 high school reunion in East Great Falls. Jim and Michelle return to Jim's old home, where his father Noah (Eugene Levy) is now a widower. Jim encounters his neighbor Kara (Ali Cobrin), whom he used to babysit and who is soon to turn 18. Jim meets Oz, Kevin and Finch at a bar, where they meet Selena Vega (Dania Ramirez), a former classmate and Michelle's best friend from band. Stifler happens by, and joins them for weekend activities. The next day, the group goes to the beach. Oz meets his high school girlfriend, Heather (Mena Suvari), who is dating a cardiologist named Ron (Jay Harrington), and Kevin reconnects with Vicky (Tara Reid). The guys have an altercation with Kara's boyfriend A.J. (Chuck Hittinger) and his friends, which ends with Stifler defecating in their beer cooler and destroying their jet skis. That night, the guys and girls minus Michelle, go to the falls and find a high school party celebrating Kara's birthday. Finch and Selena reconnect and realize how much they have in common, and they fall in love. Kara becomes intoxicated; Jim drives her home, and she tries to seduce him. They are discovered by John, who mistakes Kara for Michelle and dismisses it. Oz, Finch, and Stifler help Jim return Kara to her parents' home, but A.J. spots them. Kevin wakes up hungover next to Vicky and assumes they had sex. The next day, Stifler tries to throw a party like in high school, but finds everyone else has outgrown this. Jim and Michelle attend, intending to recreate their prom night. They bring Noah along to help him out of his depression. Noah becomes intoxicated and encounters Stifler's mother Jeanine (Jennifer Coolidge) for the first time. Kevin confronts Vicky about the night before, but she insists there was no sex and is upset that he would assume such a thing. Mia takes Ecstasy, and Ron humiliates Oz by showing a DVD of his failure as a contestant on Celebrity Dance-Off. Heather comforts Oz, and they attempt to rekindle their relationship. They are interrupted by Mia, who starts a fight with Heather. Stifler performs oral sex on a former classmate named Loni hoping she would return the favor, only to strike out. Jim and Michelle decide to role-play, but Kara tries to seduce him again. A.J. misunderstands and jealously interrupts them. The adults and the teens erupt in a brawl on the front lawn, which is disrupted by police officers. They arrest Finch for stealing a motorcycle. Stifler finds Finch's arrest amusing while the others sympathize with Finch. Fed up with Stifler's rudeness, the guys tell him off. Stifler responds that they never contact him anymore and they didn't tell him they were coming to town. The others admit that they did not want him to ruin things like he always does. Hurt, Stifler ends the party. Mia leaves Oz, Stifler decides to skip the reunion, and Michelle goes to her grandmother's. When Jim tells his father about his disappointing sex life, Noah advises them to make time for each other. At the reunion, Finch admits that he is an assistant manager at Staples and stole the motorcycle from his boss when he did not receive a raise that was promised. The boys apologize to Stifler at his place of work, and insist that he is their friend; without him, high school would not have been any fun. Stifler is emboldened by this and quits his job - but not before standing up to his antagonistic boss - and attends the reunion. Kevin reconciles with Vicky, but she meets a new guy at the reunion. Finch makes amends with Selena for lying, and they have sex in the bathroom which promises to lead to an ongoing relationship. Oz reunites with Heather, and Jim reconciles with Michelle. Jessica reveals that she is a lesbian, and Sherman (Chris Owen) hooks up with Loni. Stifler is asked to be a party planner for a wedding for his former lacrosse teammates. He also meets Finch's mother Rachel (Rebecca De Mornay) who proceeds to have sex with him on the lacrosse field. John is reunited with his estranged buddy, Justin (Justin Isfeld) and they watch Stifler having sex with Finch's mom while chanting "MILF". The next morning, Jim and Kara apologize to each other for their behavior. Oz plans to stay in town with Heather, Finch plans a trip with Selena to Europe, and Stifler drops subtle hints about sleeping with Rachel. Jim proposes a pact for them to reunite once a year. They all agree and make a toast as the franchise's theme song ("Laid") plays. In a post-credits scene, Noah Levenstein receives sexual gratification from Stifler's Mom at a movie theater. Cast *Jason Biggs as Jim Levenstein *Alyson Hannigan as Michelle Levenstein *Chris Klein as Chris "Oz" Ostreicher *Thomas Ian Nicholas as Kevin Myers *Tara Reid as Vicky Lathum *Seann William Scott as Steve Stifler *Mena Suvari as Heather *Eddie Kaye Thomas as Paul Finch *Katrina Bowden as Mia *Molly Cheek as Jim's Mom *John Cho as MILF Guy #2 *Jennifer Coolidge as Stifler's Mom *Ali Cobrin as Kara *Rebecca De Mornay as Rachel Finch (uncredited) *Shannon Elizabeth as Nadia *Rebecca Field as Loni *Jay Harrington as Dr. Ron *Neil Patrick Harris as Celebrity Dance-Off Host *Chuck Hittinger as AJ *Eugene Levy as Noah Levenstein *Natasha Lyonne as Jessica *Chad Ochocinco as Himself *Chris Owen as Sherman *Terrell Owens as Himself *Dania Ramirez as Selena *Vik Sahay as Prateek Duraiswamy *Kim Wall as Kara's Mom External links * Category:Films Category:2012 release Category:American Pie series Category:Jason Biggs films Category:Seann William Scott films Category:Alyson Hannigan films Category:Tara Reid films Category:Mena Suvari films Category:Jennifer Coolidge films Category:Shannon Elizabeth films Category:Neil Patrick Harris films Category:Eugene Levy films Category:Dania Ramirez films Category:Rated R